1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a camera apparatus which can display a magnified or reduced image during playback, and in particular, a desired part of a still or moving image taken by a camera apparatus such as an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera apparatus can record still and moving images in a recording medium, such as a semiconductor memory (a memory card) and a hard disc unit.
A taken image is displayed (played back) in a liquid crystal display provided integrally with a camera apparatus, a display unit capable of displaying a video signal, that is, a display unit used in a personal computer, or an ordinary television set, by the user by operating the camera apparatus.
Nowadays, as a camera apparatus and a large-screen television (monitor) have become widespread, partially magnified playback of a recorded image is widely demanded by the user.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-48229 discloses a display control method that is used when displaying a magnified still image in a digital still camera.
However, the Publication 2004-48229 mentions only display of a magnified still image and operations for it, and does not mention magnification or reduction of a desired part of a moving image during playback.